Temptation
by Whimsical Wimp
Summary: The Master of Shadows, and the Nine-Tailed Fox. After what seems like an average fight in the Fields of Justice, Zed finds that something much stranger is going on, and he most certainly does not like it.
1. Chapter One: The Fight

This is my first attempt at a fan fic. While I don't read them much, I found that a pairing that I had become interested in had no story.

I decided to remedy that.

Well, this is the result of the first chapter.

Hope y'all enjoy it.

* * *

The calm before the storm.

The rift was unusually quiet, and peaceful. No sounds of violence, and no wildlife. Nothing but the hush of leaves as the wind gently caressed the trees and shrubbery, and the trickle of the stream that ran through the Summoner's Rift.

Next to the middle lane that cut through the vast forest maze, a deadly masked assassin hid in the shadows of the foliage. His eyes glowed with a deep, crimson red. The lust for blood within that brooding gaze struck fear into the masses, and the hearts of his enemies. All except one, of course. Shen.

The name made his blood curdle in rage. What he would give to lop off Shen's head, he couldn't even begin to quite imagine. Despite already having taken the Eye of Twilight's father, the Assassin was not satisfied. For a long time now, the attempts to slay Shen were futile. Their abilities were uncannily on par with one another. Even in the rift, with their strength and abilities held back through magics, it was immensely difficult to get an advantage over the other. While they have both managed to annihilate each other within the confines of Summoner's Rift, it was never enough.

It would never be enough for Zed.

His lust would only be sated by putting out the candle of life. Permanently. Though, Zed had to admit that killing Shen within the Summoner's Rift was fun in and of itself. Whilst the other Kinkou were also quite enjoyable to slay, neither the Yordle or Akali could match what he felt when putting Shen down.

The Master of Shadows found himself reminiscing, and returned his full attention to the rift. The mindless minions were nearby, steadily approaching. The magical constructs were useless, but have at times proved to be capable of surprises. He waited until about half of the line of minions had passed, before he began moving through the trees and to the very edge of the wood. He lay low, in the shadows. The minions began colliding with the enemy, hacking and slashing at each other with their weapons. They made no sounds of pain, and merely fell limp to the ground before they dissipated into fragments of magical energy when slain. Zed cared not for the minions, for his eyes were set upon his target.

Nine white tails.

Their owner, Ahri, could be seen by her turret, analyzing the area with a piercing yellow gaze. The black ears that stood atop her head swiveled and twitched at every sound. The blue orb of energy hovered in her dainty hand, while her other hand rested at her hip. Zed went completely still. She may already know he's here, but he would not risk trying to sneak up on her. While Ahri appeared to be peaceful, she was a ruthless trickster, and temptress. Zed raised both arms, slowly, to reach for the shuriken on his back. One of his arms brushed against a branch, and Ahri's gaze shot directly at Zed's location.

Quick to act, he flung both shuriken at Ahri as she was beginning to do the same with her magic orb. The orb knocked both shuriken to the side as Zed's shadow sprung forth at Ahri, blades outstretched. She dashed off to the side, bolts of magic flying towards his true location. Using his own form of 'magic', Zed swapped places with his shadow in a burst of darkness. The bolts collided where he once hid, nearby animals sent scurrying in fright from the commotion. He leapt at the temptress, who laughed in amusement as they fought. She dashed once more, and another volley of energy bolts rushed towards him. He arched his back as his arms extended, the blades unsheathed themselves as he spun. He had become a whirlwind of steel and shadow, which repelled the magic. Ahri used up her last Spirit Rush, narrowly escaping a rather bloody demise. She came to a halt behind Zed as he landed in a crouch, about to turn and leap at the Nine-Tailed Fox once more. To buy herself some time, Ahri pressed her fingers to her soft, puckered lips, and blew a kiss towards Zed.

A strange, pink essence spiraled at him. Caught mid-leap, the magic hit Zed square in the chest, and seemed to seep into his very being.

What exhilaration he had was no longer present. The desire to kill was overwhelmed by a different kind altogether. One that Zed was quite familiar with.

Temptation, and lust.

As much as his instincts told him not to, Zed found himself slowly trudging towards the seductive fox woman. Ahri was always quite beautiful, but never had he truly seen her for what she was. Her curvaceous form, the supple breasts, hair as black as night. Everything was to die for. She smiled, pleased with this outcome. Ahri would normally take the time to tease those who fall under her intoxicating spell, but this was the Fields of Justice, where combat should be taken quite seriously. Her summoner urged her to end him and move onward before his teammates took notice and came to his aid.

She happily obliged.

Ahri thrust forward her ball of energy, giggling.

"Sleep well, Assassin." She cooed, albeit rather mockingly. The sensations Zed felt were cut short, and he halted.

Peering down, he saw the gaping hole through his armor and flesh where her magic had run him directly through. Zed gurgled up blood, which spilled through the slots of his metallic mask as he spoke.

"Damn you…" He trailed off, as a comfortable darkness overtook him.


	2. Chapter 2: Shame and Embarrassment

_Horizontal rules now mean a shift in perspectives. While it's still technically third person, the narrator is just explaining things from another point of view. I'm not entirely sure how this will work with some people, considering I'm still learning. If it proves to be annoying and confusing, I will stop and try to stick with one perspective per chapter. (Though it will be rather difficult for me. I like explaining things from everyone's point of view, like how they feel, or what they're thinking.)_

_And yes, I am aware that my writing isn't perfect. I am aware that this 'ship' isn't popular. But I think there might be something there, and, while taking their personalities and histories into consideration, I'd like to see how I can get this to work. It's called Temptation for a reason, mind you. I have an idea of what will happen, but sometimes stories tend to have a mind of their own when they're a work in progress. ;)_

_Anywho, I hope whoever reads this finds it entertaining. I sure do. Just know that even if you tell me to stop (I'm looking at you, anon), I will continue to do what I love: writing._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Defeat.

While Zed has certainly lost matches in the past, he found this most recent one to be rather irksome. Not only did he look to be a bumbling fool, but he lost his focus entirely. Not completely his fault, however, given Ahri's spell was rather enchanting. Enchanting enough to even affect the most stoic of men and even women of the League.

The Nine-Tailed Fox had gotten an early advantage over him, and thus, put him far behind. Their so called 'Jungler' was even more annoying than the girl herself, bouncing around with that trident of his. Their teamwork combined overcame Zed's efforts, and thus, made him more irritable than normal.

Zed quickly departed from the Summoning Hall, though most of the Champions took note that the deadly Assassin was quite temperamental and kept their distance. He made sure to keep his composed, intimidating image, of course. His Summoner, a middle-aged woman donned in deep violet robes, kept up with his pace.

"What happened out there, Assassin? After Ahri had gotten the better of you, your efforts greatly waned."

Zed remained quiet. The Summoner's presence, he did not mind as much as most. For she kept quiet, but was still useful when needed. However, she could still be a burden, especially when trying new tactics that did not always work. She was rather annoying at times, but she always chose him for most matches; her voice, and presence in his mind was just something he got used to, even though he didn't necessarily like it.

She looked up at him through the shadowy contours of her hood as she spoke once more, breaking the silence. "It would be best for you to not dwell on what happened, lest you want it to hinder your fighting in any upcoming matches."

"It's over and done with." he responded, partially a growl. Zed was most definitely not in the mood for her motherly nitpicking, quickening his pace. The Summoner still seemed very intent on speaking with Zed, despite this.

"Zed, your composure says otherwise. I've spent enough time in that dark little mind of yours to know this. What bothers me, is how you're handling it. You've fought Ahri many times before. Why now? What is it about this fight that made you lose your focus?"

Zed grunted in annoyance, ignoring her question.

"Enough, woman. What's done is done, now lets just leave it be." He said, before vanishing in a puff of smoke and shadow.

The Summoner stopped in her tracks, sighing irritably. "Incorrigible as always." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

"Minerva."

She turned to see a fellow Summoner who had also partook in the match. The man bore a rather confused expression on his fine, tanned face.

"What was that all about?

Minerva removed her hood, nodding in greeting to the man she knows as Matthias. "I am unsure. Zed has always been the brooding sort, but this match seems to have had a rather negative impact on his mentality," She glances about to the other Summoner's, and the few Champions that lingered. "Perhaps we should discuss this in private."

Matthias' confusion only deepened. "It was just a match, Minerva. You've told me before how difficult he is to deal with after a loss. What makes this different than any other?"

Minerva's gaze dropped to the carpeting, a frown settling onto her lips. "I'm not sure. Ever since the first exchange with Ahri, something felt different. He's angry, yes, but there's something else there. Something I can't quite put a finger on."

Matthias laughed lightly, at this. "There might have been an imbalance of energy coming from the nexus. It happens sometimes. Many others who were also in the match reported having felt something shift in the air. Some Summoners will be dispatched to patch it up if need be, so don't worry about it." With that, he departed, robes flowing behind him.

Minerva watched him leave, though she did not seem quite relieved by his optimism. She too, went on her way.

Little did she know, Zed was in the rafters above.

* * *

He heard the whole conversation. He did wish that the Summoner would simply leave him alone, but he knew quite clearly what it was she spoke of to her colleague. Nimbly, Zed hopped from beam to beam, until out in the main chamber that connects every wing of the League grounds. His shadow appeared directly below him, and swapped places. He headed directly to the Ionian wing, where he and others from his homeland had set up their quarters. Down the large hall, he saw Ahri conversing with the Monkey King.

Wukong sat atop his staff, expertly balanced as he partook in casual chit chat with the fox woman. Ahri and Wukong had always been somewhat close. There had been rumors of them being in a much closer relationship, though they showed no sign of it.

Zed's stomach felt light upon seeing the Nine-Tailed Fox; the sensation being foreign to Zed, he nearly faltered in surprise. He kept moving onward, setting his gaze directly in front of him whilst he returned to the solitude of his quarters.

* * *

Wukong, head tilted out of curiosity, had spotted Zed stealing a look over at Ahri before he passed. "Hm-hm! You know you're doing something right when metal-face starts staring you down!" he had said when they were out of ear-shot.

Ahri gave a cheeky grin to her friend. "I overheard that he's quite hot and bothered from the last match."

Wukong chuckled giddily at this, shaking his furry head. "Don't you have that affect on everyone, Ahri?"

She laughed softly, her long, fluffy white tails swishing back and forth. "Most of the time, yes. Though Zed is difficult to read with that mask of his. Color me curious, though, he's never really paid me any mind outside of the rift. I wonder what happened?"

Wunkong slid down from his staff, and landed nimbly at his feet. "I wouldn't look into it! From my fights with him, he is very violent, and nasty! He is bad news, yes?"

Ahri shrugged her bare shoulders, crossing her arms over her bust. "I suppose it's best to let sleeping dogs lie," she said, letting loose a sigh. "Speaking of sleep, it's about time we all get some rest."

"G'night, Ahri! I Wish you luck with your matches tomorrow!" He said, smiling over his shoulder as he made for his own room.

Ahri returned the smile to her friend as he left. When he was gone, her piercing yellow gaze drifted towards the dark door that lead to Zed's room. She indeed was quite curious, and that wasn't always a good thing. Most especially when it came to brooding, masked assassins. The Kinkou were fairly friendly, if not as sociable as most, but Zed was the polar opposite. No one really knew much about him except what they learned from Shen and the other ninja's. He rarely ever spoke to anyone, but did socialize with Syndra on occasion. Despite this, all anyone really knew was that he was violent, cunning, and reserved.

Why the League allowed such a villainous figure into the ranks was unknown to her. Then again, Zed wasn't the only questionable character around here.

Most champions represent a faction, like Noxus and Demacia, and fight each other on the Fields of Justice instead of having full scale war-fare, which would cost the lives of many. Zed represented his academy of shadow ninja's, and the part of Ionia that wishes to break the balance.

Ahri, even though her homeland is Ionia, could care less about the disputes. As long as she remained human, she was very content.

However, her curiosity has yet to be sated.

Ahri lingered in the vast hall until the crystals that illuminated the hall just below the rafters began to dim. Very few Summoners, and even fewer champions were still about. She glanced both ways to make sure no one was near before padding across the width of the hallway, and quietly approach Zed's door. It was a shoji, a sliding paper door, traditional to Ionia. The entire Ionian wing had similar architecture to make any Ionian feel more at home.

She turned her head slightly, tall black ear angled towards the shoji. There was a dim, flickering light filtering through the tan paper, but not much else.

Ahri could hear nothing, either. She waited for but a moment, before deciding to leave. In fact, she felt a little flustered by the fact she was doing this at all. Ahri turned on her heel, and nearly let loose a startled shriek. She cupped her hands over her mouth, biting down on her tongue to hold back her voice as she stared in complete shock at the figure before her.

The Eye of Twilight stood tall. His bright, emotionless eyes seemed to gaze right through her being.

Ahri's fright quickly faded, and she let loose an airy sigh of relief. Despite said relief, her face was flushed in a deep red, ashamed for being caught.

Shen motioned with a quick nod of his head in the opposite direction of Zed's door.

The Nine Tailed Fox took this as a signal that she really should leave.

Hurriedly, with her stomach in knots, Ahri silently dashed away. She was screaming internally at herself for being so foolish. She swore she wasn't doing any harm, but at the same time she felt that reducing herself to such non-sense was inexcusable. It wasn't unusual for men, and even sometimes women to spy on her, but the fact she went to their level was quite shameful. Glancing over her shoulder, she could see Shen staring at the door to Zed's room, before he himself walked away.

Ahri returned to her room, still quite red in the face. She didn't have to worry about Shen saying anything. In fact, he only spoke when necessary, or asked a question. What she was worried about, was if Shen would begin to ask her questions. Ahri decided that she would mind her own business from now on, since she didn't want to prompt the Eye of Twilight to start bugging her.

She took off her shoes, wiggling her toes freely, before she set foot on the tatami flooring. Ahri lit a few candles, and then proceeded to undress herself, and don a light evening gown. It was relatively short, but quite comfortable.

Unfortunately, she was still unable to really relax. She lay down on her bed, limbs sprawled out, and tails covering much of her like a blanket.  
Thoughts still swirled around in her head, and the more she thought about things, the more questions she had. The more questions she asked, the more confused she felt.

_Why? _  
_Why did I do that?_  
_Is Zed interested in me?_  
_He hasn't shown any sign of interest before… _  
_Will Shen be suspicious of me? What if…_

_What if…_

_What if…_

_What if…_

Before Ahri really knew it, her mind and body began to doze. Slowly, but surely, slipping into the sweet comfort of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Faint

_Woohoo! Two chapters in one week? I feel accomplished! This one is a bit of a doozy. I sorta just started writing, and couldn't stop! _

_I hope you all enjoy! 3_

* * *

Zed opened his gaze to his darkened room. A faint hint of sunlight filtered through the gaps between the blinds of his small, circular window.

He inhaled deeply, and exhaled in a long, drawn out sigh. He rose, now sitting upon his large futon. Zed allowed himself to really wake up before he got moving, and made himself some tea. After a brief moment of respite, his gaze set upon a thin stack of parchment on his desk. He set down his tea, and moved to skim through the letters.

Most of them were from Ionia, and written in code from the council that lead the Order of Shadows while he was away at the Institute of War. They did not contain too much information, lest the letters somehow get into the wrong hands. Stealing was against the rules here in the Institute, and was harshly punished, though it still happened from time to time. It was never anything vital, so as to keep the peace, but it wasn't too uncommon for someone to find something of theirs missing.

Most of the coded letters were nearly keeping Zed up to date on relations, the training of students, and other affairs. After filing through them, another piece of parchment fell from a chute in the wall, where most letters came through.

It was a notice from the Institute.

To his surprise, all matches that were to be held today were canceled, but it was not specified as to why.

Zed rubbed his partially stubbled chin between his thumb and index finger, pondering to himself.

"How curious." He mused, before tossing the notice and the letters into a trash-bin. Each Champion had a bin where they could easily dispose of things such as letters, and even trash. Since most Champions liked their privacy, it was devised that the bins burn up whatever is discarded so that no one would have to intrude one's room just to retrieve them. Zed considered them to be quite useful, since he very much valued his privacy.

Shortly after, a familiar voice came from the door.

"Zed, are you awake?"

Minerva.

Zed really did not wish to deal with that woman so early in the morning.

"What." He responded bluntly, trying to keep the annoyance in his tone to a minimum.  
There was a very brief moment of silence before Minerva spoke once more.  
"The Summoner's and Champions from the last battle that took place yesterday evening are to report directly to the council as soon as possible. Get yourself ready, and meet me there."

Zed remained quiet, listening to her footsteps fade as she made her way down the hall.

"Just great." He grumbled. The thought of dealing with stuck-up wizards, fellow Champions, and haughty Summoner's on an empty stomach put the Master of Shadows into a bitter mood. He was in the midst of putting on his garments when a thought struck his mind. A thought that, normally, shouldn't have been thought at all.

_Ahri will be there._

Zed was caught off guard by this sudden revelation. Yes, he very much knew that everyone was attending this sudden meeting, but the thought of Ahri…

He quickly shook away the thought before it could grow into something else.

She's just a trickster with a few bothersome spells. Get over it.

Zed donned his gear, and mask. He stole a look into a mirror standing against the wall, making sure everything was secure and fitted properly. He left his weapons at their place in the closet, since the scheduled matches were canceled. Carrying them about with no reason would've been rather silly, on his part. Either way, he still wished to maintain his intimidating appearance, and he'd rather not let anyone see his face regardless.

He departed from the comfortable darkness and incense of his quarters once he was finished getting ready, and made his way to the main wing, at the center of the Institute.

Ahri, a group of nine Summoner's, and seven Champions were waiting just outside the council meeting room. Zed and one of Ahri's teammates have yet to arrive.

* * *

They sat about the lounge, conversing with one another, or just relaxing. Most of the Champions sat near or next to their Summoner's. Ahri leaned on the back of her Summoner's chair, who was discussing politics with another. Ahri had no interest in such topics, but she couldn't understand them either way. Her ears flicked this way and that as she listened to other conversations instead. But, below the talking, she thought she could hear the faint clink of armor. Her ear swiveled some to follow the sound, her head tilting a fraction to the side.

She looked over her shoulder, but saw that no one had entered the lounge. She returned her attention back to the others, to notice Zed standing not too far from his Summoner, who seemed quite keen on talking to him. The Assassin didn't seem to be listening, though.

_Ninja's. Always so sneaky._

Ahri was never too fond of Assassin's, but she herself used similar tactics: take the enemy down as fast as possible, and move on. Unlike other Assassin's of the League, Ahri found being bold to be more entertaining than their subtlety. Her assortment of spells were a great example of that. Quite flashy, but all the more lethal. The exchange with Zed the day before only proved just how deadly, and deceiving she can be.

Ahri found herself smirking when the image of Zed, slowly being drawn to her, and so very exposed to her every whim faded into her minds eye. A soft giggle emanated from her throat, and that was when she was brought out of her reverie, and realized she and Zed were looking directly at one another.

Her smirk instantly vanished, and a deep pit opened in her stomach.

_Oh shit._

She looked away as casually as she could muster, though the redness on her fair-skinned face just wouldn't disappear.

Ahri was most definitely embarrassed, but she also found it all to be somewhat comical, if not a little unnerving.

* * *

Zed, however, did not find it very funny.

The Assassin was already quite fed-up with Minerva's annoying attempt at chit-chat, and now he had a fox woman staring at him. Whatever they were called here for, Zed certainly wished that they would get on with it.

The last Champion to arrive was Thresh, who certainly did take his sweet time to get there. The deep, ominous hum of his lantern, and the clinking of chains could be heard not too far away. It all put everyone on edge, even the likes of Zed. While he certainly was not afraid, the hair on the back of his neck rose anyway. The Chain Warden entered the lounge, and the room grew quiet.

Thresh laughed; a sickly, but menacing laugh, before speaking: "Oh, please don't stop your petty talk on my account. Do continue."

Both Summoner and Champion alike nervously went back to their conversing, stealing glances back at the Chain Warden.

All chatter ceased when the doors to the meeting chambers opened.

Out of the dimly lit room stepped a dignified Summoner, clad in dark gray robes, with an elegant mantle upon both shoulders . A Summoner such as this one were very experienced in magic, and highly respected for their abilities in the Fields of Justice when working with a Champion.

He nodded in greeting to the gathering before speaking.

"An investigation is underway after an occurrence during the match that all of you had taken part of yesterday evening. We will take in each Champion, accompanied by their Summoner, to be questioned. Do not fret, for none of you have done anything wrong. Please be patient, for each round could take up to an hour if need be,"

Upon hearing this, some of those who had yet to eat breakfast muttered and grumbled amongst themselves.

"I do offer the deepest of apologies for this impromptu investigation, but we hold the safety of both Summoner and Champion in high regard here in the Institute of War, and we are ready to take precautions in order to keep what goes on here and out on the Fields of Justice in peace and stability."

Thresh snickered derisively at this.

"Aah, what peace and stability is there when we are slaying one another in some of the most brutal ways possible, hmm?"

The room went deathly quiet for several moments, before the highly ranked Summoner cleared his throat and spoke once more.

"Food and drink will be provided momentarily. First, we ask that Levianna, and Miss Sarah Fortune enter for the first round of questioning."

Zed watched as the pair made their way to the next room, the large ebony doors closing behind them.

Minerva sighed deeply as she raised a hand to rub her temple, her face contorting into a wince. Matthias, the Summoner whom Minerva had spoken to after the last match, happened to look over as she did so.

"Ah, something troubling you, Minerva?" He asked, turning round partially in his seat to face her.

Minerva waved her free hand in a dismissive fashion towards the concerned Matthias.

"It is but a small head-ache, I had awakened to one this morning." She said, her voice somewhat airy and exasperated.

"That is unfortunate," he says, his lips turning into a frown. "I do hope you feel better soon." He says, glancing toward Zed with some hostility.

Zed paid no mind to them, keeping mostly to himself and his thoughts. Though he did have a slight suspicion that the young man was blaming him for Minerva's ailments. He did nothing to provoke them, at least, he thinks he didn't. The woman was aging anyway. Why did it matter?

Minerva winced again, her face growing a sickly pale. Matthias stood erect from his seat, watching the woman with widened eyes.

"Minerva, what's wrong?"

The majority of the room was beginning to take notice of Minerva, who had moved to lean against the nearest sofa.

Zed looked at the sickly woman, blinking in confusion.

Matthias turned round, and spoke loud and clear. "Someone, anyone, go get a medic! It's an emergency!"

Ahri perked up at this, quickly waving a hand. "I'll go! I'm the fastest one here!"

And with that, Ahri dashed out of the lounge with great haste.

Minerva's breathing turned into short gasps, and the pupils of her eyes began to dilate. Braum, a newcomer to the League of Legends, hastily strode over to catch Minerva just as she began to fall. His immensely toned arms seeming to cradle her as if she were a child.

"Give the woman some room to breathe, she should come to if you just give her but a moment!" He said, his voice gruff, but still strangely optimistic as he moved her over to the sofa. The audience made way for the large champion whilst he did so, and the gentleness he bestowed for one of such strength was quite to behold. A gentle giant, if you will. However, he was quite the force to be reckoned with out in the Fields of Justice, and thus many respected him.

While all this was happening, Zed watched from the side-lines, not showing any empathy. No one could tell if he cared or not, since his whole face was obscured.

Matthias turned on Zed, sneering. "This is all your fault, Assassin."

Zed looked to Matthias, his crimson gaze narrowing at the Summoner.

"She is old, and weak. How does that have anything to do with me?" He said, his voice calm, but with a hint of spite.

"Do you have any idea how much effort she puts forth into helping you succeed out in the Rift? How much strain she goes through to see you to victory?" Matthias was on the verge of yelling at Zed, his tan face beginning to boil with anger and frustration.

Zed stood tall and composed, folding his arms over his armored torso. "If she can't handle it, she shouldn't be here."

Matthias got up close to Zed, close enough that the Assassin could smell what the Summoner had eaten for breakfast on his breath. It wasn't very pleasant, either.

"Minerva cares too much for you, Zed. Far too much. I don't know what the hell she sees in the likes of you. So far, you just seem like an arrogant ass to me and everyone in this God damned room! She has shown so much compassion to you, and you turn your back on her. You treat her like dirt! She deserves so much more than that, Zed!"

The young Summoner was becoming visibly upset, now. His breathing was ragged, and his hands were trembling as he began to realize just who he was confronting.

Zed loomed over Matthias, a growl emitting from his throat.

"I do not form attachments, Summoner. Attachment, and compassion, are for the weak. They are for those who have to rely on another individual to survive. The woman should have learned this, by now. She was a fool to let such feelings blind her from what was happening in front of her. So, in the end, this is not my fault; it is entirely hers."

Zed spoke slowly, but clearly. The edge in his tone was like that of a blade threatening to slit right through the flesh of one's exposed neck, which made not only Matthias, but everyone who was near become incredibly fearful for the Summoner's, and even their own safety.

All instead of Thresh, who stood leaning against the opposite wall. He found this all to be quite entertaining.

"I got the medic!" Rang Ahri's voice.

The tension that hung high in the air faded as she, and two people dressed in white garments, entered the lounge.

"Took you long enough." Grunted Matthias.  
Zed stood his ground, watching as they set to work.

Minerva had completely blacked out. One of the medics began asking a few questions, to see if she had any other symptoms or ailments before she had fainted. They only knew of the head-ache, while Matthias thought it was because of stress, and made sure to note that he believed it was from recent matches.

Zed shook his head in disapproval.

The medic muttered something to her helper, before standing. "We'll have to take her to the infirmary as a precaution. We're sure she'll be fine, but just needs some rest." She said, storing away some tools back into her kit.

Braum stepped forward proudly, a smile on his face. "I will assist you in taking her back, miss."

The medic smiled in return, nodding. "Very well, thank you for your kindness. Let us be off now, shall we?" She said, picking up her case of medical supplies, motioning for her nurse to follow. Braum gingerly scooped up the now frail looking Minerva in his arms, and walked after the two as they departed from the lounge.

There was a moment of silence before Zed was suddenly shoved. He whipped his angered gaze to Matthias, who stood glaring at Zed maliciously.

Matthias rushed at Zed again, who was now on his guard. The young Summoner found himself in a head-lock as tight as a vice. He squirmed, gasping as his supply of air was partially cut off from his lungs. Every Champion and Summoner was prepared to engage if this were to escalate, watching Zed closely.

If Zed had his blades, Matthias would have been a dead man. He kept an incredibly firm grip upon the Summoner as he snarled, his voice quivering with rage.

"If you attack me one more time, Matthias, I will end you before you can even register what is going on. I will even let the Chain Warden have his way with your soul, for good measure."

Zed let the man fall to the ground with a yelp. He stepped to the side, a red haze filling his vision as he watched Matthias writhe on the floor helplessly.

The ebony doors to the council room swung open, and out stepped the high ranking Summoner.

"Will someone explain to me what all this commotion is about?" He demanded.

Every Champion and Summoner turned to look at the man, moving away to give him a better view of the fuming Zed, and the terrified Matthias.

"Zed. You are to step out of this room immediately," He said, not once looking away from the Assassin. "Ahri will accompany you; to make sure that you don't do anything else that is foolish."


	4. Chapter 4: Anger and Peaches

_Hey guys! Really loving the positive feedback. Spoil me moar, plox! 3 Just kidding! Not entirely sure what I'm doing, but apparently you people like it? Not complaining, no, but I certainly wasn't expecting this!_

_My internet has been out the past two days, so I've really been on an art, writing, and Animal Crossing spree. I'm already partially done with the next chapter! :)_

_I'm also working with digital art, so you may or may not see some goodies pop up in my tumblr. (I can't even remember if the link to my blog is even on here but whatever)_

_If not digital art, it will most certainly be a sketch. I love sketches. Sketching is love. Sketching is life. So is Zed x Ahri. (Jk)_

_I am very hyper now from having my internets returned to me, so I'll go return to that chapter five now. 3_

_Enjoy! Bon apetite! (did i even spell that right)_

* * *

_Wait, what?_

Ahri was somewhat struck by this. Oh yes, she knew she was capable of defending herself, but she was well known for being the cause of reckless behavior in others as well.

Zed didn't seem to be reckless, no, but you never really knew what he was up to.

He is very difficult to read, and the mask most certainly does not help at all.

Ahri turned to face the Summoner who had addressed her. Normally, they wouldn't ask her of anything, being a trouble maker herself. While she isn't violent unless necessary, she can be rather bothersome at times. Namely because of her looks, and how much she teases others. Ahri took this as a sign of trust, and decided to oblige. Thankfully, that does not mean she can't have any fun.

She turned once more, looking to the Assassin. "After you." She said, a coy smile at her lips.

Zed grunted in response, and made his way out of the lounge. Ahri followed suite, humming softly to herself as she did so. Several servants were pushing along carts of breakfast meals for those who were waiting as the two were departing. Ahri made sure to snatch a pair of peaches when they were in reach.

The hallway was mostly quiet in the mornings, and since there were no matches taking place today, many were merely taking advantage of the time to relax and enjoy their leisure.

Ahri hurried to the wall opposite of the doorway to the lounge, and leaned against it. Zed took his place nearby, but still kept his distance from the Nine Tailed Fox.

She pursed her lips, and inched closer to him. Ahri raised one of the peaches in front of Zed's face, waving it about as she purred.

"I got an extra, in case you were hungry."

The Assassin turned his head away, but otherwise gave no response.

Ahri frowned deeply, at this. Shrugging her bare shoulders, she spoke.

"All well, more for me!"

She sunk her teeth into the soft flesh of the fruit, and tore away with ease. When Ahri had finished off the first, she looked up at Zed.

To her surprise, he was watching her through the corner of his mask. Ahri was unsettled by this, for she was very familiar with the nature of those longing, hungry stares. His crimson gaze dropped to rest at the leftover peach in her hand shortly after. Ahri eyed the peach for but a moment before she offered it to him once again.

There was a long pause.

"I do not accept charity." He stated, bluntly. His voice sounded metallic from his mask, and all the more intimidating. The soft growl of his stomach was just loud enough for Ahri to hear.

Ahri smirked, looking at him doubtfully.

"It's not charity if we are equals."

Zed scoffed lightly at this. "We are both far from being equals, fox."

Ahri began to toss the peach up and down in the air, catching it in her palm. "Well, while we are most certainly different, Assassin, that doesn't mean we don't share something in common. If anything, we are both quite deadly. My looks could kill as much as your blades," She giggled at that before continuing on. "We don't share the same interest, no, but we are both quite capable of killing to get what we want. So why don't you, for once in your life, get off that high horse you're riding on and while you're at it, stop with the arrogance. If you keep up the act, people will begin to think you're ignorant, and take you less seriously. So, for now, take the damned peach and enjoy yourself."

Zed seemed to have become quite tense at this, his glare threatening to gouge her own eyes out if they could. He swiped the peach from her before it could land in her palm.

Ahri leaned back against the wall, smiling contentedly with herself.

The Assassin rolled his eyes, using his free hand to partially lift his mask and take a bite from the fruit.

Ahri, curious, pursed her lips as she snuck a glance at him. Under the shadow of his mask, she could make out some very fine scars lining along his jaw and chin, but that was about all she was able to see. She supposed that Zed didn't care if she saw part of his face, since he was eating right there in front of her.

Ahri resumed minding her own business.

When he was done, Ahri was eager to strike up a conversation. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she looked at Zed to speak.

"Say, are you mad because of the match from last night? Or does that one Summoner just really tick you off?" She had asked, her nine white tails swishing slowly back and forth like a pendulum behind her. One of the tails came into contact with Zed's calf, making him pause and look directly at Ahri.

* * *

Zed was, to be honest with himself, not entirely sure why he was irritable; at least, more so than usual.

However, the presence of the Nine Tailed Fox was putting him on edge. His mind felt abuzz, and it took more effort to think than normal. He found he could no longer ponder over Ahri's question.

This whole ordeal was beginning to bother him, for he normally had an astounding amount of control. But now, there was a strange wanting that grew inside of him. There was only one thing Zed had ever craved, and that was to be more powerful.

More powerful than his master.

More powerful than Shen.

But now a feeling, a feeling that he has not felt in quite some time, has returned to plague his consciousness.

_Sweet, sweet Desire._

This desire, however, was different. Not only was it a lustful feeling, but it made him weak. It almost seemed to pull him towards the fox woman. Almost like…

_…her spell._

The very same enchantment that cost him the rest of the match.

His anger only re-ignited upon this revelation.

"Ahri," He began, growling. The Nine Tailed Fox was surprised by this response, though fear also began to settle upon her fair features. She figured she had struck a nerve, but soon found out it was something else entirely.

"Cease this magic at once. I know not what you are up to, but it will not end in your favor." He said, looming over her. If he had his weapons, they would be drawn, and at the Gumiho's throat within a moments notice.

Ahri shook her head, though her fearful gaze turned into determination.

"I'm doing nothing of the sort, Assassin. I do not use my magic unless I am out on the Fields of Justice." She said, her tone turning serious.

Zed's temper only rose, at this.

If not her, then what? Ahri was notorious for being a trickster, and temptress. What else could it be?

Zed's attitude was beginning to tick Ahri off. He was quick to anger, but she was surprised at the amount of restraint the had. Despite this, she was fearful that she would only send him over the edge, for the Summoner known as Matthias seemed to have done quite a bit of damage to his mood.

"You ought to calm down, Assassin. If you attack me, or anyone here within the Institute for that matter, you will be punished with severe consequences." She whispered fiercely at him,

Zed only laughed at her. "I need not attack you here, Fox, but if we are to meet out on the fields, I will be sure to make your demise as painful as possible."

Ahri sneered at him, baring her sharp fangs. "I'd like to see you try."

Zed's vision became clouded with a red haze, the anger conflicting with the magic buzzing around in his mind. His body felt alight with fire, the same kind of fire that sent adrenaline through his veins in fierce combat.

He had the urge to strike her where she stood, the overwhelming emotions only egging him on. What he did instead, however, was quite shocking to those who had heard their bickering and had gathered to observe.

* * *

Ahri gasped when the back of her head collided with the wall, stars bursting before her eyes. A harsh force was pressing against her, and keeping her pinned. She began to struggle when her senses started to return, but found them to be futile. Something was planted fiercely on her mouth, and her heart nearly skipped a beat upon realizing what was happening.

It was a most startling development, but somewhat exciting, if not scary. Ahri wasn't exactly expecting something of the sort to ever happen, but she still wasn't entirely sure what to feel. Angry? Thrilled? The Nine Tailed Fox was most certainly at a loss, and could only wait it out.

When the pressure had left, and she was freed, Ahri had to blink repeatedly before she could see properly once more. Her head still throbbed in pain from the impact, but Ahri was much more focused on the masked assassin, who stood much too close for comfort. He had replaced his mask before she had regained her vision, yet still he lingered. She could feel his breath through the slots of the strong metal, brushing against the soft skin of her face.

It smelled of an herbal tea, and peaches.

Ahri raised her piercing yellow gaze to his intimidating crimson, her own breath coming in short, shallow gasps.

The intense moment between the two seemed to drag on for ages, their gazes locked securely.

Their heated reverie was broken by a whoop from a familiar voice.

"Oh yeah! You get her, tiger!"

It was the voice of Jinx, her maddening giggle unmistakable. The two broke eye-contact, looking at the small gathering.

Jinx, Alistar, Lux, Ezreal, Wukong, Kennen, and several other Summoners had witnessed the whole thing. Zed and Ahri were too caught up in their conversation and bitterness to have noticed the onlookers beforehand.

Wukong dropped his magic Bo staff, cupping his face in his hands as he stared incredulously at Ahri. The Monkey King seemed quite heart broken at the sight.

"Grab her boobs! Grab her boobs!" shouted Jinx, cackling wildly. She was cut off from a quick strike to the back of her head by Alistar. "Silence, wild one." He said gruffly, and in annoyance. The Loose Cannon stuck her tongue out at the enormous minotaur.

"Nyeh!"

Alistar ignored her, grunting. He lost interest in their affairs, and moved on.

Ezreal quickly lead Lux away, both looking back over their shoulders frequently before they rounded a corner and out of sight.

Kennen, being so short, was less noticeable. But when Zed took notice of the Yordle, Kennen speedily zipped down the hall. Most likely to inform the other two Kinkou: Akali, and of course, Shen.

Zed, with an eerie calm, turned to Ahri, and spoke, lowly.

"What has been done, cannot be undone."

With that, he walked away. Several Summoners parted to give the Assassin room to pass, keeping their heads down.

Ahri continued to stare after him, even when he vanished in a veil of shadow. Her gaze swept across the crowd, already beginning to disperse, to land on Wukong. Who, with sagging shoulders, and bowed head, had begun to walk away, Staff being dragged behind him by his tail.

Ahri started to call out to her dear friend, but his name caught in her throat.

Her Fox ears drooped a fraction, watching him go.

She bit at her bottom lip, ashamed and embarrassed. But what also nagged at the Nine Tailed Fox, was the feeling that something very strange, and wrong was happening here within the Institute.

Ahri was correct to feel this way, for, little did she know, something within the Institute was beginning to churn. Something very wrong, and very strange.

What Ahri did know, was that this was only the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5: Deep thoughts

_A bit of a slow chapter._

_I suffered a bit of writers block part of the way through while working on this, so I lost some enthusiasm. I managed to get past it a little, though. :3 _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Ahri's questioning went without a hitch, and a lot faster than most others. She and her Summoner were last, Zed and Minerva not being available at the time.

She was asked if she experienced any disturbances at all, and how it might have impacted her fighting.

She answered their questions, but the whole time she was there, the Nine Tailed Fox was quite absent-minded. Her thoughts were nearly entirely elsewhere, and her responses were filled with disinterest. She left it up to her Summoner, since they both shared the same experiences of the match.

Ahri wasn't entirely sure what made the match so different than any other, and why this was needed at all. Summoners, overall, were pretty thorough anyway. They made a big deal out of nothing, all for the sake of safety. Ahri could care less at the moment, given what happened earlier.

There was no passion in their kiss, when their lips came into such harsh contact.

It was the same lustful ferocity that she was quite used to from her prey when she used their vitality to keep herself human. If it wasn't Zed who had done so, she might not have been so phased. The real question she wanted an answer to was what made Zed such a different case?

The Assassin has always been mysterious, if not brooding and appearing as if he wanted to tear someone's throat out right then and there. Mysteriousness was always something that women seemed to swoon over. Could it be that she just wasn't expecting him to do so?

Ahri considered this thoughtfully. Zed only seemed to have an interest in gaining power, much like the Dark Sovereign, Syndra. He most likely wouldn't give any form of romance or sexual behavior any thought, since he is very focused and determined. Perhaps he is under pressure, being the master of an ever growing Academy, and fighting off the remnants of the Kinkou and their influence from Ionia. That, battling here on the Fields of Justice, and being in very close proximity with mortal enemies could be incredibly stressful. Zed wasn't known to showing any emotion besides anger and contempt, and he was pretty open when it came to letting someone know what he thought of them; which was never a good thing. So Ahri couldn't be too sure about any of that. While it was possible, that didn't mean it was probable.

However, he did mention her magic. Zed seemed to believe that she was using an enchantment on him, much to her confusion. She told the Assassin that she never used it outside the Fields of Justice, yet he didn't seem to believe her. If anything, he appeared somewhat taken aback. It was difficult to tell.

Ahri now lay sprawled out on the cot in her Ionian quarters, braiding a strand of her lovely, raven black hair as she pondered all this.

Her silky blankets brushing against her skin made her very comfortable, and the warmth of the summer sun filtering through the window and washing over her made Ahri a little drowsy. It reminded her of the times before she became self aware; when she was but an ordinary fox, with an incredible, unlikely gift. After hunting down a rodent, she would curl up in the sun, and rest in safe territory. Those days of ignorance were over.

While she certainly missed the simplicity of it, she desired her humanity even more, even if she was now dealing with what most would call 'drama'. She was able to partake in many pleasures, and she had achieved so much that she wouldn't dare throw it all away. She had an ample supply of humanity to absorb, and she wouldn't be taking any lives. Through the magic of the Fields of Justice, she was able to take in as much as she needed to sustain her radiant human form, and the guilt of murder would not plague her consciousness, since those she slays on the Field are resurrected shortly after. The best part is that, since she is not part of a faction, she has no real political ties. She was born in Ionia, but she was thankful that neither the Kinkou or the Order of Shadow has had any hold on her. She cared not for either of them.

Ahri had been a Champion in the League for quite a while now. Longer than most, even. She has learned much from others, but it seemed she was still learning to this day.

The Nine Tailed Fox also felt she would learn much from what seemed to be going on between her and Zed, now. There was definitely something there, but the nature of it for now seemed somewhat hostile, if not confusing and conflicted.

She felt no real feelings for him besides curiosity, and slight frustration. Before what happened, before her friend Wukong caught Zed staring her down, there was absolutely nothing. Nothing at all.

_Wukong._

Ahri abruptly sat up in bed, worried for the poor Monkey King. He was quite distraught when he saw her being kissed by Zed.

Ahri never thought he really cared about romance. In fact, the closest thing he ever did that showed interest in Ahri was casual banter, which was always taken lightly and never thought about afterwards. She only ever thought of him as a close friend. Wukong was her only friend, actually.

Ahri got out of bed, and hastily left her room in search of Wukong. She felt the need to at least help him feel better about all this, and assure him that there was nothing between her and the Master of Shadows.

_But there is something. Don't lie to yourself._

Ahri frowned deeply. She couldn't deny that fact, that was certain.

The Nine Tailed Fox walked at a very brisk pace, ignoring any cat calls from Summoners and Champions alike. Normally, she would tease those who do so, and move onward. Now, she gave them no attention whatsoever. Her mind was set and determined in her search.

She checked Wukong's chambers first, and then the cafeteria, where most tend to gather. Wukong was at neither. Ahri went back to the Ionian wing to ask Master Yi, the only other person the Monkey King was close to, of his whereabouts. Even the Wuju Master did not know where could be.

Ahri was at a loss as to what to do. She sat herself down at a bench in a garden just outside the Ionian wing. It was small, with plants native to her homeland, and a quaint little shrine in the middle of a pond. Near the pond, Lee Sin stood balanced on one foot. He slowly shifted his position in complex movements and, with great patience, and masterful balance and technique, perform an almost artistic dance. At least, it looked like dancing to Ahri. A very slow one, at that.

Her fox ears drooped, solemnly watching the blind monk in his quiet meditation.

"Something troubling you, child?"

Ahri nearly fell off the bench, the question was so sudden. She sat up straight, and alert.

She saw no reason to lie.

"Something you might call human problems." She says, a hint of a sarcastic smile lifting her frown.

The blind monk chuckled softly, before speaking once more.

"Ah, but that is life, Ahri. It is nothing but one big puzzle that we all must solve. One puzzle unlocks another, and so on and so forth. Some are easier than others, and some are near impossible. Just do not let the source of your problems blind you from the solution, and you should be fine."

Ahri smiled at Lee Sin's simple wisdom.

"And what if I come across one of these impossible puzzles?"

"They are not impossible, Ahri, just difficult. They take time, and patience. When your mind becomes clouded with emotion, take a break! That should be all you need. Visit the smaller puzzles. Unravel them one by one until you are able to see the bigger picture. The ones that seemed unsolvable before should be more easy to deal with by then."

Ahri's frown returned.

"What if I fail to do so?"

The monk turned, facing Ahri's general direction. He saw her through his sense of sound. Ahri didn't know what she would do without her vision, but even she relied much on her sensitive ears and nose.

"You only fail if you do not muster the courage to try. Avoiding your problems can only make matters much worse, as well. They will only continue to fester, until they explode."

Ahri let loose a soft sigh, her gaze drifting to a small patch of flowers beside the bench she sat upon.

Such philosophy was appreciated, though Ahri didn't care much for it. The Nine Tailed Fox, unfortunately, lacked the ability to think and perceive like other humans. She has a basic understanding, but has yet to achieve such a consistent level of thoughts and feelings on a spatial level.

The words Lee Sin spoke didn't soar over her head, but Ahri found her own issues to be rather large. She knew of no other smaller 'puzzles' to solve. There was, currently, only one.

Zed.

He certainly was a puzzle on his own. That unrelenting demeanor, the sheer anger that came off of him in fierce waves; it was enough that Ahri wanted to just leave it be. However, the tension between her and the Master of Shadows only seemed to intensify with every meeting. What if something else were to happen? Ahri thought that the chances of another encounter with Zed were pretty low, since the Ninja would most likely do whatever he can to avoid her.

Despite this, what if they were to end up in a match together? That was inevitable, and avoiding each other in the midst of battle would be impossible. Sure, fighting against him shouldn't be much of a problem. It could be a release for the both of them, duking it out.

To be on the same team, would be a different matter entirely. Of course, they could always acknowledge each other and keep things quiet, but unstable emotions can really get in the way when it comes to those you're working with. Ahri was mostly in the middle lane, anyway. Some Summoners do have Zed take the top lane, but it wasn't that common. Chances of getting in the same team with him seemed pretty slim, when she considered this.

"So, you and the Master of Shadows, hmm?" Lee Sin inquired, giving a smug smile as he continued his exercises.

Ahri went dead-pan, though the color of her face turned a bright red.

_At least he can't see me._

"There is absolutely nothing between us. Whatever you have been told is false."

The blind monk chuckled good naturedly.

"If there is nothing, then why are you here, moping about? It all must mean something to you if it truly disrupts your mind and focus."

Ahri glared daggers at Lee Sin.

"I told you, it's nothing." She retorted, grabbing a fistful of fur from one of her nine white tails that lay upon her lap.

"I sense hostility in you, Ahri. Relax, for this is such a lovely day to be outside."

Ahri could care less about the weather, at the moment. "Yeah, positively gorgeous." She droned.

Lee Sin paused momentarily in his exercises, as if thinking.

"Do be careful, when dealing with the Master of Shadows. He is a powerful adversary, and his power only continues to grow. I advise that you do not pursue him, for he will only bring about destruction."

The Nine Tailed Fox looked up at the Blind Monk in worry. He was correct. Perhaps she should move on from all this. Zed was an enemy to Ionia, and an enemy to her friends. That made him an enemy to her, as well, even if she didn't support a faction.

Ahri stood, hands gently clasped together. "You're right. I'm fretting over something when there's nothing I can do. That man is dangerous, and any more contact with him will probably only lead to very bad things. Thank you, for your insight, Lee Sin. I am not used to such human… predicaments, and some feelings I am only just discovering."

The Blind Monk turned to bow towards Ahri politely. "It has been a pleasure. Thank you for opening up, and sharing your troubles. Most would keep them locked away and hidden."

Ahri smiled, before taking her leave.  
As soon as she got to the exit of the Ionian garden, there stood Wukong.

Ahri watched him in slight confusion, and surprise.

TheMonkey King was fiddling with his hands, and wouldn't meet her gaze. He looked quite guilt-ridden.

Ahri leaned forward some, frowning deeply. "Were you eavesdropping, Wukong?" She asked, hands placed upon her hips.

The great Monkey King glanced up at her.

"…Yes."

Ahri scoffed at this, angry with her friend. "How rude! Here I have been searching all over for you, and only after I give up you decide to appear!"

Wukong winced at her chiding, only looking more guilty and ashamed.

Ahri didn't mean to hurt him more; seeing him this way only made her soften.

She shook her head, a whimsical smile forming at her lips.

"You cheeky monkey, I could never stay mad at you." She said, throwing her arms around the Monkey King. He stiffened in response, surprised at this sudden turn of events. He peered past her to see Lee Sin, who was grinning, and flashing a thumbs-up at Wukong.

The Monkey King beamed back at the monk, showing off his sharp teeth as he returned Ahri's embrace.

Ahri brushed a stray black hair out of her face as they broke away. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Wukong. We were only bickering, and he was angry at me for reasons that I don't know of," Her lips curled into a smug grin, before she continued. "Though I suppose this proves that even Zed can't keep his hands off of me."

Wukong laughed, albeit rather nervously. He moved to speak, his expression turning into that of concern. Ahri put a finger up to silence him.

"Don't worry, friend. I doubt he'll try that again unless he cares not for what's left of his reputation. Even if he did, I promise you that he won't find me to be an easy target like last time." She said, smiling softly at the Monkey King.

"Good, cause' that guy sure sends shivers down my spine! I can't stand the thought of him anywhere near you now, after what he did." He said, taking a moment to scratch behind his ear nervously.  
Ahri found this to be rather touching, resting both hands at Wukong's shoulders. "You don't need to worry about me. For now, lets enjoy this day off together. Lunch?"

Wukong exclaimed happily. "Yes! Lunch! What are you in the mood for, hmm-hmm?"

With that, the two left the serene peace of the garden, and headed off to the cafeteria, leaving Lee Sin to his lonesome. At least, they thought he was alone.

* * *

"I don't see a reason to hide anymore, Assassin of the Kinkou." Lee Sin said, tilting his head towards a large patch of flowers.

Out from the flowers, the Fist of Shadow appeared. Her arms crossed over her bust, and gaze narrowed at the Blind Monk.

"You never cease to amaze me." She said, bluntly.

"Why thank you, miss Akali."

She rolled her eyes at that.

"The Nine Tailed Fox seems conflicted about something. She appears to be set upon leaving Zed alone, but her words are not sincere. She almost seems unsure."

"The Master of Shadows enforced upon her something that she was not expecting. Something that none of us were expecting. I'm sure we would all be confused, if we were put in her predicament."

"If I were put in her predicament, he would be dead, and I would be banished from the Institute." Akali said, partially a snarl.

Lee Sin simply laughed at her. "And such violence will, in the end, solve nothing. Ionia will only continue to be in disarray, given how large his Order has grown. His disciples will go into an uproar, and have your head on display for all to marvel at their strength."

Akali glared. "You lack faith in my skill, monk."

Lee Sin shrugged. "Oh, I don't lack faith. But I know that there is only so much we can take at one time. Even the Kinkou have their limits."

She turned her back to him, brow furrowed as she delved deeply into her thoughts.

Her expression softened, after a long time of silence.

"It has been some time, since Zed has displayed anything besides anger and contempt."

"There is a man behind that mask, Akali. Don't forget that."

"A man that needs to die, to pay for all his crimes against Ionia," Akali retorted, turning to face Lee Sin once more. "Do you forget all that he has done? How he tore us all asunder when we were still only recovering from the horrendous acts of Noxus?"

"Zed only believes that Ionia's striving for balance will be its undoing. That our peaceful ways have made us soft. While the way he does things is very wrong, that does not mean what he truly strives for is not, in some ways, good."

Akali was growing even more livid. "Zed only strives for power, and bloodshed. That's all he has ever done, and that is all he will ever do. Pick a damned side, Monk." She snapped at Lee Sin, before taking her leave of the garden.

The simple, blind monk shrugged off her aura of anger, musing to himself. "Must be that time of the month, again." He said, before resuming his meditative exercises in peace, and tranquility.

But he knew, deep down, that things were beginning to change, here within the Institute. Everyone has become more hostile, and nervous. It almost seemed as if something was churning, something waiting for the right tip of the scales to explode, and unleash chaos.

The Blind Monk did not like this.

_Not one bit._


	6. Chapter 6: Discovery

_Hey guys! Sorry for being rather late with this one. x_x I've lacked much desire to write the past two weeks, (or was it just one week? Summer Break really messes me up sometimes) so I wasn't able to really do it all at once. I did work on it little by little, though. _I am really thankful though for all the positive feedback this has gotten. 4,210 views? WOWEE! I know it could mean a lot of different things, but I am still surprised this is getting any feedback at all! A big thank you to those who take the time to read this! 3

_Anywho, I'll leave you alone now. Enjoy! _

* * *

He wanted more.

No, he craved it. He longed for it.

_Lusted_ for it.

He had gotten one taste, and it affected him like a drug. It sunk its teeth into the Assassin's consciousness and refused to let go until he got more. It made his mind unable to focus, and due to his frustration, he found his room to have been trashed when the red haze and the strange sensation plaguing his consciousness subsided.

It took some time to put it back in order, giving him the chance to think over what had happened.

He had lost control.

The Nine Tailed Fox had some sort of hold over him, and it bothered Zed to no end.

What could she possibly want from him?

She denied any use of magic to sway him, so Zed wasn't positive. Either way, Ahri was a trickster and couldn't be trusted. Her lithe movements and the sway of her hips could bring nearly any man or woman to their knees if she so desired. It seemed, to Zed, that she may have just gotten to him as well.

His temper began to rise again, at this thought. It couldn't be a natural attraction. He had sworn to celibacy ages ago, and Zed found he felt nothing for either gender regardless. He found romance to be petty, anyway.

What made this damned fox so special? She had never affected him before now. Only in the Fields of Justice has she ever been able to enchant him, and that was through use of her dreaded magic charm. It never lasted for long, thankfully. Either way, this tended to bring him and anyone else who got caught by the spell to a quick demise if they weren't ready.

He did recall the conversation from last night between his Summoner, Minerva, and Matthias; something about an imbalance of energy from the Nexus. Could that be possible? Might that have been a variable in this predicament of his?

Zed considered this thoughtfully, as he stood in the center of his now somewhat orderly chamber. Could it have made the affects of Ahri's spell linger? Throughout the rest of the match, he admittedly felt some sort of magnetic force pulling him towards the fox when she was near. Even outside of the Summoner's Rift, it still seemed to trouble him, and intensify whenever the Fox was close by.

He will most certainly have to bring this up whenever he gets called in for his little meeting in the council chambers, no matter how embarrassing. Due to Minerva's sudden ailment, it was delayed. He knew not if she was recovering, but he didn't really care either way.

A voice from the door broke Zed out of his train of thought.

"Zed, your presence is requested at the Council meeting chambers immediately."

Whoever was speaking left shortly after.

Irritated at being so rudely interrupted, Zed did some last minute cleaning up before departing. He strode with his normal demeanor, which most found intimidating, down the hall, a few passerby glancing at him along the way.

There was no doubt that everyone knew.

Zed, the Master of Shadows and leader of a menacing army of ninja's, forcing himself upon the Nine Tailed Fox was quite scandalous. Ahri wasn't known for having any form of relation besides a friendship with Wukong and being a mostly positive acquaintance to a few others.

Zed wasn't close to anyone, and had minimal allies. Though he was taking into consideration that Syndra, the Dark Sovereign, would make a decent ally when taking over Ionia. Their lack of relations only made the sudden occurrence all the more juicy to most Summoners and some Champions.

He had decided to not let it get to him, and that it would be in the past as soon as he fixed whatever was wrong. The Summoner's wouldn't allow him to stay this way, especially if it hindered his ability to fight in the Fields of Justice.

The Master of Shadows decided he would deal with this in a professional fashion. If he were to show shame for such a moment of weakness, people would most definitely not be able to take him seriously.

He did feel some anger over letting himself give in, like that. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything he could really do about it now besides getting rid of whatever Ahri had done to his mind.

It wasn't long before Zed arrived at the lounge. In the corner, two summoners sat across from one another in plush, comfy looking seats. Sona sat on a cushion, gently plucking the strings of her Etwahl with an expertise like no other. It was calming, and a healing power seemed to resonate from both sound and strings.  
Whatever Zed had been feeling before, was replaced with said calm. However, he didn't particularly like his emotions being toyed with.

The silent muse glanced up at Zed as he had entered, her soft expression wavering somewhat. It was a brief glimpse of fear that the Master of Shadows knew all too well.

_Good._

"Ah, Zed. The Council is expecting us."

Zed looked towards the Summoner who spoke.

Minerva.

She looked significantly older, strangely. Zed almost didn't recognize her. The Summoner has always appeared quite young despite her age, but now it seemed as if she lost years off of her face. She appeared to be very tired and frail, much unlike her usual determined self.

Zed definitely took notice of this sudden change. Even though he didn't like Minerva, he realized that he had just gotten so used to her constant pestering that it was commonplace to see her around frequently. This change was rather surprising, even for Zed.

He approached the three. He saw that the Summoner sitting across from her was none other than Matthias, who was none too pleased to have Zed around.

"I thought that the others were finished." Zed stated, glancing towards Sona. He was curious as to why she was here in the first place.

Minerva followed his gaze momentarily.

"Oh, dear Sona thought that she should tag along for healing purposes," She said, flashing an appreciative smile towards the Maven of Strings. "Matthias decided that he would join us as well."

Matthias gave no notion of wanting to speak, or even look at Zed.

Minerva found his rudeness very distasteful, and chastised him for it.

"Matthias, I know you're only worried for my sake, but you're behaving like a child right now. I appreciate the kindness you have shown to me, but I wish for you to show kindness to others as well. Holding a grudge like this isn't going to fix anything, especially if it's for ridiculous reasons."

Zed raised his hand in objection before Matthias could retort.

"Let him grovel, woman. It amuses me to see such insolence."

Minerva scoffed at this.

"Do I have to start lecturing you as well? Surely you remember the last I went on one of my little tirades."

Indeed he did, and thus, went silent.

Sona bore an amused smile as she continued her melody. Everyone immediately calmed down, as if she was plucking the tense emotions right out of them through song.

All was quiet for a moment, until Minerva spoke up once more.

For someone who seemed so ill, she seemed more chatty than ever.

"I heard about what happened after I had fallen ill," She said, pausing shortly after as if in thought.

Zed eyed the woman closely, dreading that this may turn into one of her lectures after all.

"Both of you need to learn how to keep your temper in check. You could've gotten in very serious trouble if your dispute had escalated."

"I don't think it was much of a dispute, since he was the only one yelling." Zed stated simply, crossing his arms over his chest-plate.

Matthias seemed very cross, now. His lips went taut, as if they were holding back mounds and mounds of insults and other profanities he had in store for the Master of Shadows.

They went silent for yet another brief moment, until the music of Sona's Etwahl calmed them down once more.

Minerva was about to speak once more when, to Zed's relief, the doors to the council meeting room slowly swung open, and the high ranking Summoner from before came through.

"A pleasure to see you recovering, miss Minerva. Do you need any assistance, before we begin?"

She waved her hand dismissively in response. "Oh, I'll be fine. I need to walk anyway."

With that, she stood upright on her own. Matthias shot up from his seat to aid her, but she shooed him off. He sat back down, very much disgruntled. Sona, however, remedied this by playing a more cheerful melody to lift the mood.

Zed followed Minerva as she made her way to the connecting room, half expecting her to crumple to the floor at any given moment.

She seemed awfully confident in her ability to be independent, and Zed admired her for that, but sometimes confidence can only end up being arrogance. Minerva didn't appear to be arrogant, just very strong-willed. Perhaps she does deserve a little respect.

The chamber they entered was that of a large, circular court-room. There were few Summoner's about, but Zed noted that these Summoners all bore very sophisticated robes and mantles upon their shoulders. They conversed quietly with one another, though no concern or fear could be seen.

Both Champion and Summoner took a seat at a desk in the very center of the room. The desks that the other Summoner's sat at were raised, and were positioned near the walls.

The doors to the chamber closed tightly, and the illuminated crystals that floated just below the court rafters brightened somewhat as the Summoner's took their seats and prepared their notes.

The man from before sat at the tallest desk, with quill in hand.

"Before we begin, I am Master Summoner Pastellien, and you have been brought here to answer some questions concerning yesterday evening's match." His tone was dull, and Zed had no doubt that he had said this all day long.

He took a moment to scribble something down on some parchment before speaking once more.

"From what we have gathered thus far, there had been a disturbance out in the Summoner's Rift during said match near its beginning, but nothing else throughout the rest of the battle's time span. Have either of you felt this disturbance, at all?"

Zed leaned back in his seat, leg crossed over the other. If this was going to be a long meeting, he may as well relax some.

Minerva was silent, waiting for Zed to speak. When there was no response from him, she decided to speak.

"The first few minutes were very quiet, in the middle lane, sir. Zed was preparing to ambush his opponent, Ahri. When the fight broke out, however, I could tell that there was something not quite right. After the Nine Tailed Fox overwhelmed us, I could really feel it. It was a strange, buzzing sensation that seemed to permeate both of our consciousness throughout the rest of the match. While it was subtle, I could tell it was there, for it was very much affecting Zed's performance. We lagged far behind the enemy, and even some of our own teammates."

All gazes turned to Zed.

"Is this true?" Pastellien inquired.

The Assassin nodded in response.

"Might there be anything you'd like to add?"

Zed figured this would be a good chance to inform them.

He nodded once more, and sat up straight. "After being hit by a charm from Ahri," He found himself pausing momentarily, her very name sending a subtle shiver down his spine. Zed continued before the professional atmosphere could turn awkward. "I feel that its' affects lasted longer than they normally should have. Throughout the match, and even now, I believe it's still there. It affects me most when she is nearby, and seems to intensify as time wears on."

Minerva looked at him strangely, but kept any comments to herself.

Pastellien cleared his throat some, before talking. "Ah, that would indeed explain a few things."

There was some muffled chortling from a few other Summoner's but most remained quiet even though they seemed to find it all amusing. Zed paid them no mind. As long as the issue was dealt with, he could deal with the discomfort.

Pastellien turned to a colleague, and the two whispered amongst one another. The other Summoner nodded, and stood. He gestured for another Summoner to follow him as they left their desks.

The two approached Zed.

"Permission to prod at your mind a little, Assassin? We will not delve into it, we just wish to see if there's any residual magic that we believe to be is what you just spoke of."

Zed, reluctantly, complied. "Do what you must."

Both Summoner's extended their hands, their palms hovering mere inches away from his head. Zed could feel something shift around him, a buzzing sensation not unlike the kind he felt when near Ahri.

It wasn't long before both let their hands fall back to their sides. They also looked somewhat concerned.  
"Master Pastellien, there is some lingering magic from Ahri's spell. But…" The man trailed off.

_But…?_

Zed looked up at the Summoner, knowing that what was coming next will most certainly not be good.

Pastellien frowned deeply. "Well, what is it, Empryn?"

The so called Empryn swallowed nervously, before continuing. "There are large amounts of energy that can only be found from the Nexus in the Field's of Justice."

The room went quiet.

Zed, not knowing much about magic, was confused. He broke the silence, when no one else would.

"And that means…?"

Pastellien grew distraught, looking at Zed with a bewildered expression.

"We... we don't know."


End file.
